


Narutos Birthday Suprise

by deanello



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Consent is Sexy, F/F, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanello/pseuds/deanello
Summary: Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke have a special birthday present planned for Naruto.





	Narutos Birthday Suprise

Naruto’s hand clenched in the cotton bedsheets and his body tensed up in anticipation as he looked down at Hinata. He was sitting on his bed with pants around his ankles and he could feel the warm pressure of Sasukes thigh against his own. Sasukes position mirrored his own but instead with Sakura looking up at him with hooded eyes. He felt a little dizzy as he hesitantly glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The other mans expression was passive as usual, mouth curving down in his usual frown. The light of the moon shinning from the window illuminated his pale skin making it almost glow, his inky black hair hung long and heavy over one eye. Sasuke looked like a marble statue, a perfectly formed piece of artwork and it pained Naruto to pull his eyes away. 

It had all started earlier that evening, It was his birthday and Sasuke and Sakura had come over to celebrate with dinner and drinks. It had been a great evening, a delicious homemade meal and a quiet house as the kids were spending the night with their grandparents. The four had carried on normal conversation throughout dinner and dessert, they had been sitting together at the kitchen table for hours already when they finally retired to the living room. At that point Naruto’s head was buzzing from the atmosphere and his face was plastered with a wide grin, nights like this were what he always dreamed about. He felt a warm peace wash over him as he sat celebrating his birthday with his closest people, his heart was overflowing with love and adoration. 

Sakura and Hinata gave each other a look, Hinata had blushed a dark shade of red drawing his attention. Sakura had cleared her throat as she announced that it was time for Naruto’s gift. Sasuke’s expression remained neutral as she spoke, and Sakura had trouble getting the words out. “So do you remeber that conversation you had with Hinata, about wanting to try something new.. erm in the bedroom?” She had avoided eye contact as she tried to confidently get the words out.

Naruto thought for a second, they had recently discussed having sex with another couple, switching partners. His eyebrows rose instantly as realization dawned on him, he nodded his head slightly eyes wide in astonishment, hands clenched at his sides. Sakura blushed, “Well Sasuke and I have talked about it and if it’s okay with you we are interested.” Naruto let out a deep breath through his nose, he hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath. He made an embarrassing chocked sound when what she was saying connected and instantly shook his head in agreement“I-I’m yes, yes.” 

That’s how it had started, they didn’t discuss the situation further but the three ushered him into the bedroom as if they were all in on this and it began. He was already painfully hard before anything had even happened, like harder than he ever remembered being in his life. He always had a bit of an exhabitionist kink. He didn’t know exactly what tonight would entail, would they switch partners? What acts would they participate in? Hinata and him had already discussed the potential of swapping partners and had agreed that it would be okay but had yet to have the opportunity. It wasn’t like they could go and proposition just anyone with him being the Hokage, word would get out and he didn’t want just anyone knowing about their personal business. 

His heart was beating so fast he thought it might punch a hole and crawl out of his chest. Hinata looked up at him, and then grasped him in her delicate hand. She brought her mouth close and licked a stripe up the underside of him. She wasted no time and engulfed him with her pretty pink mouth, moving languidly up and down, plush lips wrapped tight around him. The farmiliarity calmed his nerves, he was relieved that they had started with their respective partners. 

He heard a grunt from his left and looked over trying to get a glimpse without directly looking ts Sasuke, Sakura had her ruby painted lips wrapped around him in the same way that Hinata did but her movements were quicker and her grasp firmer. She looked up at Naruto, and she moaned around Sasuke length. Naruto choked, his face felt hot and his skin felt tight. The feeling of doing this with someone else watching a little overwhelming and very exciting and Sakura seemed to be pleased to have an audience too. 

Sasuke had his hand fisted in Sakuras short strawberry locks as she blew him, the expression on his face had barley changed from his usual stoic look. His mouth hung open slightly and he had a faint blush high on his cheeks. Naruto tried to focus on Hinata, not wanting to stare but finding himself enthralled with the way Sakura worked Sasuke. It was addicting to watch the pair in such an intimate act, and to see Sasuke in that way felt like a gift in its self. He was a very guarded person, even seeing a glimpse of his normal facade fall felt like an electric pleasure shooting up Narutos spine.

After a few minutes Sakura pulled off and looked at Hinata, she pulled back too and gave her a another look. The two seemed to speak without words, they must have discussed the events of tonight in detail and the thought made Naruto shiver with pleasure. Naruto was a bit shocked but pleased when the two leaned in and kissed. It was a soft kiss, theirs mouth parting and soft pink tongues darting out to taste and gently explore. Sakura seemed to take the lead, guiding Hinata with a hand place gently under her chin tilting her upwards. Hinata sighed into Sakuras mouth as the kiss deepened, mouth slack and open for her as she plunged her toung inside. 

He could hear Sasuke’s breath quicken as the pair continued on, he was obviously enjoying this as much as Naruto. Sakura stopped briefly to pull her shirt and bra over her head exposing miles of milky skin broken up with a few faint scars, little reminders of their time together as team 7. Her torso and upper body were toned and strong. She moved to undress Hinata quickly, leaving the pair completely naked on the top half. Sakura moved her lips down to suck on Hinatas nipple, drawing a gasp from her. She used her other hand to tweak the other nipple. Sakura worked with confidence, clearly having an in-depth understanding of the female form. She grazed her teeth against her rosey nipple as Hinata closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, her hand fell to gently stroke Sakuras short pink hair. 

Sakura took her time kissing her way back up Hinatas chest, and neck leaving a trail of light bruises and bites along the way. Finally she returned to her swollen pink lips. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, bitting at it gently, her hand cupping Hinatas jaw tenderly, the passion in the kiss was emense, this was someone Sakura cared about and wanted to make feel good. She pulled away like she didn’t want to stop, eyes locked in a heated stare with Hinatas and she looked like she wanted to devoir her. The moment broke and the two looked up at the boys. Naruto and Sasuke were still sitting on the bed enthralled in the show before them. Sakura had lost all of her initial nervousness now as she spoke with a confident seductive tone “We should get back to pleasuring our husbands, maybe we can switch this time?” She questioned looking up at Naruto. His eyebrows shot straight up, FUCK he wouldn’t mind that one bit. But he was seriously enjoying watching Hinata and Sakura together and the pair seemed to be having a good time.

“Or maybe Naruto would like it better if he could keep watching us and Sasuke helped him out? I’m having a lot of fun with you Hinata” She spoke as she brushed the hair from Hinatas face back behind her ear. Hinata blushed a deep red as she nodded in agreement. Naruto raised his eyebrows, her tone was very serious, she was definetly not kidding. Naruto gulped audibly, there was no way that Sasuke would be interested in that, Hinata was blushing furiously as she nodded yes up to him again letting him know it was okay. He froze, face turing beet red as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. This had been a serious fantasy of his, Hinata had know. She knew about his feeling for Sasuke, sexual and otherwise and had accepted it even before their marriage knowing his feeling for Sasuke didn’t discredit his feeling for Hinata. 

He was startled when he felt a large hand grasp his left thigh, he looked up and into Sasukes dark eyes, his gaze was dark and piercing like they were about to face off in battle. His mouth was a straight line as usual and his voice was unfaltering as he spoke “if you’re interested so am I.” His expression was cool, with an edge of something like anticipation. Naruto felt like his brain was melting, fuck he couldn’t get his mouth to form coherent words, his mouth just hung open uselessly. What was Sasuke even offering? Fucking hell he didn’t even care, just wanted whatever Sasuke would give him. He nodded as he started slack jawed at Sasuke but Sasuke frowned. Maybe he hadn’t been all that serious? Had he hoped Naruto would decline the offer? 

He looked away as he spoke almost as if annoyed but his expression didn’t change “No” he shook his head slightly “you need to say what it is you would like, I don’t want any miscommunications.” Oh, he wanted to hear Naruto ask for what he wanted, wanted to make sure this was really okay with him. He looked away slightly, trying to form a reply as his stomach bubbled from his nervousness “Well you could, with your hands or mouth or.. or well I’d rather uh you.. well honestly I’d rather touch you uhm with my mouth.” The words fell from his lips in a jumble, he nervously scratched the back of his head, eyes down cast in embarrassment. He had thought about this more times than he could count. Had he really just said he wanted to blow Sasuke out loud? He wanted to smack himself in the face. 

“Oh.” Sasuke cleared his throat “That is a bit unexpected but welcome nonetheless.” Naruto looked over in surprise “really?” He spoke a little too enthusiastically as Sasuke nodded yes. He stood up and Sakura spoke “Hinata, sit up on the bed next to Sasuke?” The two women were stripped down fully now. She positioned her as Naruto watched, still standing in front of Sasuke. She sat her down on the edge of the bed. Legs bent at the knees and feet flat on the bed, fully spread legs, exposing her dark pink lips and engorged clit. Sakura kneeled in front of her and looked up at Naruto as she spoke “Don’t mind us, continue with what you were doing” she winked at Naruto. He nodded and shakily moved to kneel between Sasukes sprawled legs. 

Sakura ran a finger across the crease of Hinatas outer labia, she was already slick and dripping with arousal. She look two fingers and spread the lips apart gently, she pressed her two fingers between the lips and stoked up and down along her vagina coating her fingers in the slick fluid. She ran her fingers up farther and circled one around her sensitive clit. Her pussy was visibly twitching now as she slowly circled, drawing her circles smaller and smaller until she was just on the edge of her clit. Hinatas legs were shaking, sticky liquid running down and onto her behind. 

Meanwhile Naruto had settled down between Sasukes open legs, he had done this before a few times in the past with other guys and thoroughly enjoyed it. But he was seriously nervous because this was Sasuke, fuck he had dreampt about this, the sexual tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. He wanted to make Sasuke feel good, and to be honest he wanted Sasuke to fuck his mouth and dominate him too but he definetly couldn’t say that without dying. 

Sasuke was fully erect, he was milky white like the rest of his skin and a dusky rose color at the tip. His slit was already weaping with sticky clear arousal. Naruto focused on the task at hand, not able to look up at Sasukes face. His mouth was watering a little and his cock twitched excitedly as he leaned in and licked the tip tasting Sasukes bitter arousal. He smelled like sex with an edge of something like electricity. He hoped whatever he lacked in practical skills would be made up for in enthusiasm as he wrapped his lips around the other man and slid his mouth down over as much of him as he could manage. He grasped the rest of him with his hand and began to work his mouth up and down his length keeping his lips tightly sucktioned. Sasuke gasped and then he groaned out through clenched teeth “That’s good, just like that.” Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head a little at the praise, and he moaned loudly around his dick, as if to say yes more please. 

The women heard Sasukes praise and they both looked over to admire the sight that the two men made. Hinatas head was still turned when Sakura brought her mouth down and licked a stripe up the center of her labia, her hand fell to grasp the back of Sakuras head as she looked down at the sight before her. Hinata had never gone this far with a girl before, it was different from a man. Sakura was much more delicate and had an extensive understanding of the female anatomy that even most women wouldn’t have due to her medical training. 

She ran her toung up and around her clit, forming her toung into a sharp point as she drew slow circles making Hinatas mouth form a soft “Oh”. At the same time she brought her fingers up and rubbed up and down her vagina, and then slid one thin finger in easily. She crooked her finger up and rubbed against the spongy top wall skillfully, hitting at just the right spot. 

Naruto rubbed his lower body against the edge of the bed in an attempt to relive some of the building tension. He could hear the sounds Hinata and Sakura were making and it just fueled his desire further. Sasuke moved his hand to the back of his head, fisting his short blonde hair. It felt good, he wanted more of everything and he slid his mouth down as far as he could, greedily taking in all of Sasukes length until it bumped the back of his throat and his eyes watered. Sasuke seemed a little surprised by his enthusiasm and groaned unrestrained “Oh yeah, that’s a good boy.” He moaned out and his hand stilled in Naruto’s hair, afraid that he had misjudged the situation. 

Naruto’s made a choaked sound around his cock and moaned loudly, arousal clouding his mind. It was almost unbearable as he reached his hand down to stroke himself. Fucking Hell, yes he wanted Sasuke to keep talking, drinking it up like he was a man dying of thirst. Even in his fantasy’s he never picture Sasuke making much noise. It was unexpected and arousing in a powerful way. 

Hinata looked over to see her husband sucking cock like it was his passion, the sight before her was incredibly sensual in addition to Sakuras mouth and nimble fingers. Her eyebrows drew together as Sakuras toung worked in circles faster, she could feel the building tension low in her groin, white hot and heavy. She moaned unrestrained as Sakura brought her free hand up to pinch her nipple. Sasuke and Naruto’s movements had slowed and she looked over to see the pair watching her. 

She had never felt so fully exposed, her legs completely spread and the two men watching as she neared her climax. It was definitely exciting her she realized as she felt a new pang of arousal deep in her gut. 

Sakura speed up her movements, mouth and toung furiously working her in an unwavering rhythm. Hinata was grinding herself back against Sakuras mouth, hands tightly clutching onto pink locks. Sakura moaned with her mouth full and the vibrations shocked her already overloaded senses. The slowly building tension was coming to a head, white hot pleasure shooting through her body as she came into Sakuras mouth with a strangled cry. Sakura continued to work her as she rode out her orgasm, licking more slowly in wide circles around her clit. Her legs shaked and body quivered as she came down from the high.

Naruto was staring dumbly at the scene before him, his mouth agape and eyes glazing over. Fuck that was hot, this was seriously the best birthday ever! Sasuke fisted a hand in his shirt and dragged him up to face him. He was breathing erratically, pupils blown wide and mouth turned down in a snarl, he practically growled as he pressed his lips harshly to Naruto’s. The kiss was rough, a clash of tounges and teeth as the two struggled to contain their excitement.

Sasuke pulled back and ran his nose along the line of Naruto’s throat all the way up to his ear. His breath was hot and heavy and when he spoke his voice was broken and ragged “Want you to fuck me.” Those four words blew Naruto’s mind, felt like he was broken into a million pieces with the short statement. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that Sasuke would let it, let alone want him to do that and Sasuke sounded wrecked, desperate even, like it was the only thing that he wanted.

“Are you sure? I mean if your sure then, y-yeah, please yes” Naruto stuttered out as Sasuke flipped him over. Realization that they weren’t the only people in the room struck him suddenly “What about Sakura?” He said as he looked up to see the pink haired beauty and his wife, positions now switched. Sakura had her hands fisted in short black hair and Hinata delicately licked her up and down and her eyes were fixed intently on the two boys.  
Sasukes eyes were dark with hungry intent as he smirked down at Naruto, “Don’t worry, she likes to watch.” 

oh. OH. He can tell from the tone in Sasukes voice that this isn’t the first time the couple has done this. Sasuke has, he and Sakura have.. oh fuck. That mental image hits him hard in the gut with arousal. Sakura likes to watch her husband get fucked by another man. He felt like a bit of a pervert for enjoying that fact so much, but honestly he didn’t care anymore. All he cared about is the burning need coursing through his veins like the firey pits of hell.

Sasuke coolly slid his shirt over his head and Naruto followed his example, except he’s not as smooth, fingers not moving fast enough fumbling and clumsy and why the hell is he wearing so much clothes anyways? He looked up and took in the sight of Sasuke straddling him, he was devastatingly beautiful, eyes dark with blown wide pupils and chest puffing heavy hot breaths onto his face. Sasuke looked like he wants to consume him, his mind focused singly on the task at hand. 

“Sasuke” Sakura says to get his attention, as she throws to him what Naruto realizes is a small bottle of lube and a condom. Naruto’s brain is frozen, still in disbelief that this is really happening, but not it’s starting to seem real. 

Sasuke sat up and wordlessly uncaped the lube, throwing the condom on Naruto’s chest below him. “Do you want me to?” Naruto forced the words out as he watched Sasuke slick up his fingers liberally and reach behind himself. Apparently Sasuke didn’t need any help, he worked fast and Naruto wished he had a better view of those slim skilled fingers working himself open. 

Sasukes cock was an angry reddish purple, bobbing slightly as he worked his fingers into himself. Naruto reached up and grasped Sasukes hips, watching him stretch himself in preparation, jaw slack as he stared down into Naruto’s icy blue eyes. As he worked his face started to morph from his usually calm and collected expression, cheeks becoming blushed and eyebrows knotting together in pleasure. 

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke reached down and grabbed the condom that was still laying on Naruto’s chest. He opened it and in a fluid motion rolled it down Naruto’s cock. The pressure of Sasukes hand felt amazing, he hadn’t been touched at all yet and he prayed that it wouldn’t be over to soon, he wanted to see Sasuke come apart, wanted to make him come first. 

Sasukes hair was sticking to his forehead, slick with sweat and he looked disheveled. Naruto reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him down so that his forehead was touching his own, noses brushing and heavy breaths mingling. Sasuke snaked his hand back and held Naruto in place as he lowered himself down slowly. All Naruto could feels was hot white pleasure and lots of pressure. His chest felt tight and his face felt like it was on fire, Sasuke closed his eyes as he sat down fully, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

For a few moments he sat still, adjusting to the feeling. When he did finally move he rocked his his up and down in short strokes, grinding against Naruto. He let out a ragged gasp into Sasukes open mouth and the other man leaned in and captured his lips in a brutal kiss. Sasukes rhythm was agonizingly slow but Naruto let him set the pace. He ran his fingers up and down Sasukes toned back, feeling his muscles move as he worked himself on Naruto’s dick.

Sasuke sat up slightly and straightened his back, getting his feet flat on the bed and adjusting the angle so that he was taking Naruto impossibly deeper. He rode Naruto with vigor now, fast and hard, putting all of his concentration into the task. His face was red now, like a roaring flame and the color carried all the way to his chest in splotches. His cock bobbed up and down as he moved, heavy and dripping wet at the top. 

“Ngnn, feels so good” Naruto’s gasped as he tried to keep himself from coming just a bit longer, one hand clenched tight in the sheets and the other grasping Sasukes slim waist. “So good for me Naruto” Sasukes praise made his head spin, it felt really, really good. He wanted to be so good for him, wanted Sasuke to tell him again and again, wanted to drown out all the thoughts in his head until it was only Sasuke left. 

Naruto made a slew of incoherent sounds, gasping and moaning as he watched Sasuke reach down and take himself in hand. His strokes were erratic and he looked like he was coming apart at the seams. His usually cool composure was almost completely gone now. “So so good that’s it ahh ah so close” Sasuke breathed each word out in a staccato rhythm. Naruto’s face felt like it was on fire as he watched Sasuke nearing his orgasm, trying his best to hold off himself. 

“Sasuke, fuck I can’t. Need you to come for me, please please please, can’t- ” Naruto’s voice was hoarse as he cried out at the unbearable pleasure of it all. Sasukes eyes rolled back at his pleas and his movements stuttered, his body tensed up like a tightly wound coil. He was panting loudly as he ground down impossibly deeper than before. Sasukes expression was total bliss as he cried out, his hot white cum shooting all over Naruto’s chest in an obscenely sexual display. That was it, Naruto couldn’t hold out any longer, he grabbed Sasukes hips and drove his cock up into his tight body with long fast strokes. Sasuke was pushing back down to meet his rhythm, his sticky cum coating both their chests as he pressed his body against the others. Sasuke growled deep in his chest and in a commanding tone he said “that’s it come for me, such good boy.” Like a flipped switch Naruto came on command, prickly pleasure shooting up his spine as he pumped Sasukes tight ass with his cum. 

The two laid in a boneless, sweaty heap trying to catch their breath. They had gotten so caught up in their own activities they had forgotten about Sakura and Hinata. They both looked over to see Sakura and Hinata in a heated moment of their own, they had gotten out some toys.

Sakura was laying down on the floor with Hinata betweet her spread legs, thrusting into her with a pink strap on. Sakura held a small vibratory to her clit moving in rhythm with Hinatas thrusts. From the looks of it they had been at it for a while, Sakura looked on the edge of what was possibly her second or third orgasm of the night. 

Hinata was pushing into her in long deep thrusts, her large breasts bouncing as she moved. Sakura moaned loudly, her eyes were rolled back and her toes curled in as her orgasm overtook her. “Ohhh I’m coming, ah yes” her voice was ragged and her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. Hinata continued to fuck into her pussy as she came, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

After watching Sakura come Naruto flopped onto his back next to Sasuke. The group all layed in satisfied silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke, still a little out of breath “This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

Sasuke snickered beside him “hn yeah it was pretty good, maybe next time I can top.” 

Hinata and Sakura giggled the pair snuggled up to each other on the floor, they would definetly be getting together again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This is my first time posting a fic, comments and kudos very appreciated. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
